Imagine Us Together
by Ziirroh
Summary: How do you think we would be? Various lil drabbles for RWBYrsWeek 3/29/15-4/4/15. 1. Neptune & Cinder, 2. Neo & Fox, 3. Weiss & Yang, 4. Adam & Weiss, 5. Neptune & Coco, 6. Scarlet & Velvet, 7. Ozpin & Malachite Twins.
1. Dressed Like A Daydream

**A/N: Whoo! More rsweek stuffs! Kinda pressed for time on this one so it might not be up to par with my usual junk. I had a busy day I tells ya. Anyway tell me what ya think of this first chapter. Neptune &amp; Cinder star in this one, what an odd pair.**

**Edit 1/22/16: Grammar fixes and minor tweaks.**

* * *

It was like any social gathering. Aristocrats and royalty mingling together for the sole purpose of climbing the social ladder.

Cinder preferred watching from the sidelines rather than being surrounded by misogynist sheep. She thought of herself as more of a wolf in sheep's wool, prowling among the socialites and waiting for the right target.

She had barely managed some time alone, though she could still feel the hungry stares upon her. She wouldn't let that faze her, being a con artist required a certain tact and coolness under such pressures.

Tonight she was having difficulties finding a suitable prey to pounce on, and as she scanned the crowds again she was brought out of her focus by a voice near her right ear.

"Looking for something?"

Cinder turned her head slowly, her honeyed irises meeting deep blue. The beautiful color belonged to the eyes of a young man. He had well-tanned skin, bright teeth flashing at her with a million dollar smile, and was about a head taller than her. He wore exquisitely fine clothing that fit his form perfectly; something only a royal could manage.

She matched his smile with a practiced one of her own.

"Not really. Though it seems that someone has found me." She said.

His eyes brightened at her response, a shine of expectancy in his eyes.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Neptune Vasilias of the royal family in Minstrel." He said as he took her hand and pressed his lips to the back of it politely.

"Cinder Fall. Unfortunately I have no renowned title to follow." She said with a playful air.

His eyes watched her with mirth as he straightened back up and then made a sweep over the crowd.

"What is a lovely lady such as you doing here all by her lonesome?" He asked.

She smirked and replied. "And what is a fine gentleman, such as yourself, doing here without several ladies fawning over him."

Neptune laughed at that.

"Very well played madam." He said jovially. "Frankly, all the women here are either married or far too dull to associate with." He told her.

Cinder's brow arched in piqued interest. "And what of me?"

Neptune turned to her with a lively expression. "Hmm. Let's just say you caught my eye. Now, you have yet to answer my prior question." He said.

Cinder chuckled. "You're more observant than the others." She complimented. "I suppose the same goes for me, though I will say you are certainly more interesting than most." She said.

"Such praise. I will accept it gladly." Neptune said as he flourished a bow.

Cinder's gaze turned predatory for that brief moment.

"Perhaps you could accept more than just simple praises tonight if you behave to my liking." She cajoled.

Neptune regarded her with a smirk, a challenge in his eyes.

"Yes. Perhaps." He murmured.

At that moment the orchestra began to play a ballroom tune, and soon various couples and pairings wandered out onto the spacious area designated for dancing.

Neptune held out a hand, a slight bow in his posture as he looked at Cinder.

"May I have this dance, my lady?"

Cinder smirked, but took his hand nonetheless as they glided over to join the others.

As they danced Cinder only thought of one thing, the main goal of her charade, and that was to take everything this royal had to offer.


	2. Good Listeners

**A/N: Takes place in Kino's Adopt AU (A.K.A. Orphan AU). If ya don't know it I suggest searching it up on tumblr. Based off of a comic they doodled, kinda like a weird prequel to it though.**

* * *

Neo figured living at the orphanage wasn't too bad. Even though she was mute everyone there was very supportive towards her. Sometimes they were a bit _too_ helpful. She wished she could talk, if only to say to certain people that she was mute, not brain dead.

It was hard sometimes, trying to play with the other kids and not being able to quickly communicate with them was troublesome to some degree. 9She had to carry around a notebook and pen, scribbling in it the best she could to get a message across. However most of the other kids were often too impatient to give her time to write out her thoughts.

It was frustrating not being able to talk with them normally, and with the younger ones not able to read very well yet it was kind of lonely.

One of the adults at the orphanage noticed her plight and took matters into his own hands.

One day, as Neo sat alone at one of the tables outside during recess, the girly eyed, orange haired weirdo (as Neo always saw him) Mr. Roman approached her with a book titled Sign Language.

At a certain time during specific days Mr. Roman would take the time to teach Neo, and some of the other kids who were willing, how to do Sign Language.

Neo was enthusiastic about it, as now she and a few of the other children could speak in a way that was faster and somewhat easier than writing.

She made a couple of friends, the silver tongued Mercury, Emerald who was quite the little thief, the ever adorable Ruby, and her grouchy looking snowflake friend Weiss; who only tagged along because Ruby was there.

Sometimes Ruby would just babble incoherent nonsense to her, but Neo was a good listener if anything and enjoyed hearing the younger girl's stories. She especially liked all the funny nicknames Ruby unconsciously gave to everyone (she would never stop calling Mr. Roman "Ramen" now).

It was nice to have something like this. Now she had many friends to play with and they could communicate in their own special way. It made them feel like secret agents speaking in some sort of code. Neo still carried her notebook around though, for those who didn't learn the Sign Language yet.

Neo felt kind of special being one of the only kids with a disability, and no longer felt like an outcast as she previously had.

Then one day a new kid arrived at the orphanage. A boy with brown skin and russet hair, he seemed to be around the same age as most of the older children. As the boy was waiting for the adults to finish discussing something Neo decided to greet him first, grabbing her notebook and eagerly scampering up to him.

When she stood before him she was panting lightly, and the boy tilted his head to one side. She quickly scribbled a hasty "Hello!" in her notebook and presented it to him with a smile. However, the boy didn't react. He didn't say hello back or even a wave. Heck, he wasn't even really looking at her.

Neo was a bit flustered with the situation, a grumpy pout on her face as she went over to the boy and waved a hand over his face.

The boy didn't react right away, but Neo saw his eyes widen with surprise at the feeling of air rushing past his face.

"I-Is somewhere there?" He asked timidly

It was with this statement that Neo had a dawning realization about him. There was a cold feeling in the pit of her stomach as she examined the boy once again, specifically his eyes.

He was blind.

Neo wasn't sure how to react. She had just tried to communicate to this kid, through writing and other visual cues, and he had no way of ever seeing it. Neo was quite embarrassed with herself and felt very disappointed. She had really wanted to talk to the boy, but had failed to notice that he had a disability.

She released a tiny disgruntled noise in her throat and was ready to turn away to leave when the boy spoke again.

"I-If someone's there, please, don't leave." He said.

Neo paused, she knew that tone in his voice could only be fear. He was probably afraid of being left alone in an environment that he knew nothing about.

That made Neo feel like she had a responsibility to help him, if not only because he was disabled like her, but because she had at one time been just like him. The only kid with a disability among a noisy mass of children; unable to be heard.

Neo moved closer to him and very carefully grabbed his wrist, giving it a gentle squeeze to let him know she was there. She smiled when she saw him let out a relieved sigh and grin at the contact.

"Thank you." He said. "Um, can you tell me your name? My name's Fox."

Neo's smile disappeared with the dilemma. How could she tell him that she was mute? As she pondered an idea popped into her mind, and without warning she began to drag Fox behind her.

Fox struggled to keep up at first, stumbling over rocks and sticks as he was led towards the sounds of children laughing and shouting. He nearly crashed into his guide when they suddenly stopped in front of him. Fox was beginning to wonder what kind of person he had just met.

Neo scanned the crowd of children for a friend that she could communicate with and spotted Ruby and Weiss playing together not much farther away.

Fox felt himself lurch forward at an eager pace as whoever was leading him started walking again. When they stopped he managed not to bump into them this time and waited patiently for the next move. Then he heard voices.

"Ah! Ice Cream!" A jovial little girl's voice shouted out.

"Hey Neo, who's that behind you?" Another girl said in a calmer tone.

There was no sound for a moment, only slight movements from this Neo person that led him here. Fox was bewildered for a moment before realizing he should introduce himself.

"Oh! Um, my name is Fox." He said and hoped he was looking in the right direction.

He heard an excited squeal followed by an exasperated sigh.

"Hello Fox, my name's Weiss, and the noisy little one is Ruby."

He felt Neo (who he was sure was a girl by now), moving slightly as if she were waving frantically before Weiss spoke again.

"Oh. I see." Weiss murmured. "Neo told us you're blind, sorry for not noticing right away." She said apologetically.

Fox rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. "Oh, no. I guess I should be more open about it. I forget that not everyone notices that right away." He said.

"Bwind?" He heard Ruby say, and Weiss did her best to carefully explain it.

Meanwhile, there was something that Weiss said that had stood out to Fox.

"Um, you said Neo told you that, but I didn't hear her say anything." Fox said with some confusion.

He felt more movements from Neo, a bit more quick and forceful.

"Okay, okay. I got it." Weiss responded. "Neo didn't speak because she can't. She's mute." She explained.

Fox froze for a second as he processed this information.

"Oh." He said. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize-"

He felt Neo turn around to face him, her hand squeezing around his wrist in a way that told him to stop speaking. Then she turned back around and "spoke" to Weiss again.

"She says don't be sorry. It would be impossible for you to know something like that right away." Weiss relayed.

"Okay then." He said.

At that moment a couple of the adults came over and scolded Neo for taking Fox away like she did. He felt a large hand take his from Neo's grip and then he was being led away.

As he was being taken back towards the offices he heard running footsteps approach him and small hands tug at his shirt.

"Ice Cream wants to be fwiends with you, and- and-" Ruby was saying as Weiss' voice slid in. "And that she will figure out a way to talk to you somehow."

"And me and Rice too! We wanna be your fweinds!" Ruby shouted.

"It's 'Weiss and I', Ruby." The other girl chided.

Fox smiled and nodded. "I would like that." He said before being taken into the building.

As the adults were talking about special conditions and where his room would be placed he began looking forward to spending more time with his newfound friends.

He hoped to make more friends at this orphanage, and wondered about how Neo would manage to "talk" with him.


	3. Frenemies

**A/N: A high school AU of sorts. Based off of a prompt but I kinda strayed from the actual idea of it. Meh.**

* * *

Weiss Schnee came from a status of wealth, so to some it would be a surprise to see the daughter of a rich family going to a commoner's primary school. Weiss couldn't complain if she wanted to, for whatever she had to say would ultimately be ignored.

Her father was adamant on his decision to send her to a rudimentary school. He told her to think of it as a lesson to better understand how fortunate she was to be born into a high social status unlike the children at the school.

Weiss probably wouldn't have cared much for the situation, if it weren't for the fact that many of the other children behaved towards her in unlikable ways. Weiss had come to learn early on that most of the kids who wanted to be friends with her only did so out of greed and envy. While others would bully her because of their differences in social class.

However there was one girl that stood out amongst the rest. A girl that Weiss had officially declared to herself as her rival.

Her name was Yang Xiao Long. She was tall for a girl, almost taller than the boys their age. She had bright blonde hair that was often tied into short pigtails, and lilac eyes that were always gleaming with deviance.

Yang would pick on her frequently. Sometimes teasing her about her short stature and white hair, or how much of a teacher's pet she was.

Weiss would usually find herself contending with Yang in and out of class. Yang always managed to pull her into some sort of trivial contest. Whether it was in academics, which Weiss usually came out on top, or if it was athletics, which Yang had her beat. The two of them would not back down from a challenge.

Eventually those days would come to an end, as Weiss' family would be required to move due to work, and Weiss was at last placed into a more prestigious school.

Several years have passed since then, and now Weiss was in high school attending the renowned Beacon Academy.

She had made quite a name for herself, often being the talk of the school for her beauty and intelligence. She was rated at the top of her academics and excelled well enough in sports. She was also the youngest student ever to manage the position as School President during her freshman year and keep it at the start of her sophomore year.

It was still the start of her second year, when news of a student transferring to the academy on a scholarship was made known. As the school's President, it was expected of her to introduce the new students to the school grounds and its policies.

Currently she was approaching the Principal's office, and upon reaching the door she knocked.

"Come in." The Principal called.

As Weiss opened the door what she saw made her freeze in her tracks.

Standing across from the Principal's desk stood a tall girl, about a head taller than herself, in the school's uniform. She had long, curly, wild blonde hair that hung low past her hips. Familiar lilac eyes locked with her icy blue, a glint of mirth in them as they recognized Weiss.

Without missing a beat the Principal spoke.

"Miss Schnee, this is the new transfer student, Yang Xiao Long. You will be showing her around the academy grounds for the duration of the day." The Principal said.

Weiss snapped from her dazed state and nodded. "Yes, sir." She said before turning on her heel. "Right this way." She led Yang out of the office and they ventured down the halls.

For a majority of the trek Yang had remained surprisingly quiet. Only asking a few questions here and there, with a smile always plastered on her face. Weiss was somewhat surprised at the tone of her voice. It was velvety and low, and held this unique feminine charm to it that Weiss found alluring. It contrasted greatly from the childish tone Weiss had remembered her by.

When they passed students Weiss could hear their whispers of gossip, especially the more indiscreet ones from the boys who mostly talked about how "sexy" Yang looked. Weiss would direct a stern gaze in their direction causing them to turn tail and shuffle away.

During lunch they sat together at a table. Weiss was trying to be away from the other students prying, but of course that was a silly notion.

A few students had approached their table, girls gushing to Yang about her good looks and trying to be on her good side. A couple of boys tried flirting with her as well and they were left flustered whenever Yang flirted back.

Weiss was annoyed that her meal was being disturbed, but she sat through it silently. She couldn't entirely blame everyone for being attracted to Yang. After all the blonde was drop dead gorgeous (not that Weiss would admit that out loud), and she had this bubbly personality to her that naturally drew in the social butterflies.

It wasn't until after lunch that Yang finally spoke directly to her.

"So, short stuff, I must say I was surprised to see you here." She said playfully.

Weiss crossed her arms and cocked her head to one side, looking at Yang appraisingly.

"Hardly." She scoffed. "More like it's a surprise to see _you_ here." She said tersely.

Yang chuckled, much to her distaste.

"Oh ho! I see you've still got that bite." She said with a grin.

"And I see you're still a brutish fiend." Weiss said with a frown.

Yang only continued to smile at her. "Well, if it's any consolation, I'm sorry that I was such a 'brutish fiend' to you back then. I was a kid. Plus I thought you looked kinda cute when you were angry." Yang said casually.

Weiss nearly stumbled over her own feet at the statement.

"Excuse me?" She said incredulously. "You're ridiculous." She shook her head.

Yang laughed. "I guess I am. Though I have to say that not much has changed since then."

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked curiously.

Yang gave her a sidelong glance. "Well, you still look cute when you get angry, especially in that uniform."

Weiss had to fight down the blush trying to rise in her cheeks. What audacity this girl had. Though Weiss couldn't help but sneak a peek at Yang's form. She noticed how well the uniform fitted her body, and how it accentuated all of her curves…

Weiss shook her head of such thoughts, gazing at the ground in embarrassment.

"I suppose the uniform doesn't look so terrible on you either." She murmured.

In her peripheral she noticed how Yang looked towards the ground, a wide grin on her face. "Thanks, princess."

"Princess huh? And what is that supposed to entail?" Weiss inquired.

Yang merely shrugged her shoulders, still looking towards the floor. "Whatever you want it to mean, I guess." She answered.

In a juvenile sort of way, Weiss hoped that it was a term of endearment and not another tease.

After that neither one of them knew what to say, an awkward silence began to settle over them. Weiss decided to break it, but she wasn't alone in that thought.

"So, about that-"

"How have you-"

Both girls stopped short and looked at each other. Yang released a short laugh while Weiss stifled a giggle behind her hand.

"You first." Yang gestured to her.

"I was going to ask about your scholarship. I heard it was for Basketball, correct?" Weiss said.

Yang nodded, lacing her fingers together and bringing it towards the back of her head.

"Yep. Apparently I'm good enough to get noticed by some fancy pants university. So now I'm enrolled here, because of the opportunities it would open up for me or whatever."

"You must be quite skilled then." Weiss praised.

"Heh. Only the best." Yang bragged. "Maybe you should come watch me at a practice sometime." She offered.

Weiss hummed as she pondered the invitation. "Perhaps. I would need to check my schedule and see if I could make any time for it."

Yang's eye brightened with anticipation at the prospect. "I would like that."

This time a comfortable silence pervaded the atmosphere as they continued to walk along. Yang then chuckled without any prompt, garnering Weiss' attention.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

Yang looked down at her with a fond smile. "I was just thinking about how strange it is, that despite how we were as kids I finally find you and we're talking as if we're old friends."

Weiss found herself agreeing with her. The way they were behaving now was a huge difference from the childish rivalry they had ages ago. It was amazing how quickly they became comfortable with each other after a few hours. Weiss did find something odd about what Yang said.

"What did you mean by finding me?" She asked.

Yang seemed to hesitate before answering the question, but when it seemed that she was about to speak the intercom crackled to life.

_"Yang Xiao Long, please report to the office. Yang Xiao Long, to the office."_

Yang released a heavy sigh as she turned in the general direction of the office and began jogging down the hall.

"Welp, gotta go! Thanks for showing me around. I'll see ya later, princess." She called out behind her as she disappeared around a corner.

Weiss shook her head with disbelief. She never would've imagined meeting her childhood rival and actually becoming friends with her. Were they friends? Weiss certainly hoped so.

Yang's presence was starting to grow on her, and Weiss smiled as she pondered over how different school life would be with someone like Yang around.


	4. Filling The Role

**A/N: The alt. title for this is "Hello, I Am Big Brother". I thought it was funny. **

**Anywho, writing a different take on a relationship between Adam and Weiss. I've often seen weird romantic plots or hostile tendencies between these two, so I decided to take it easy. There's some Monochrome in there too if you enjoy that ship, if not I hope you read regardless, because this _is_ about Adam and Weiss after all.**

* * *

It was a bright warm day outside. Birds were chirping and the sunlight shone down on the world in all its glory.

Adam wished he could shut the Sun off and strangle those noisy birds.

Rolling around on the bed he pulled the covers over his face to block out the light, then hid his head with a pillow to muffle the noise. However his sanctuary was short lived as the covers were abruptly pulled off.

"Rise and shine bull head."

Adam rose up in a sitting position, with a bedhead shaped like two horns. His expression was bleary as he directed a glare at the intruder.

"Blake. What do you want?" He said curtly.

A girl with long black hair moved around the room opening the shades and letting the sunlight in, much to Adam's distaste.

"Come now. Don't tell me you've forgotten what we've talked about earlier this week." She said airily.

Adam ran a hand through his short and messy auburn hair to straighten out the parts curved in the shape of devil horns. He sighed with defeat. "No. I don't remember. So why don't you enlighten me?"

Blake hummed with some amusement. "You're supposed to go with me to meet my girlfriend. You know, to fill the big brother role and lay down the rules?" She looked at him with a raised brow.

Adam shifted to the edge of his bed and stood, stretching out his limbs and hearing the small creaks and pops his bones made. He did faintly recall saying something about talking to a friend of Blake's, he had forgotten that it was actually her girlfriend.

"What time is it?" He asked her as he moved towards the closet in search of fresh clothes.

"You've got about an hour before we're to meet her. We'll be going to that little café you like. You know the one." Blake said before leaving the room as Adam changed.

* * *

The café wasn't far from their neighborhood, so Adam could afford bearing through the walk from their home to it.

"It's a nice day today, is it not?" Blake said as she gazed up at the bright blue skies.

"It would be better if I were still in bed." Adam groused.

Blake laughed at his expense. "Don't be such a downer. I would actually like you to be in good spirits when we meet her you know." Blake lightly jabbed an elbow against his ribs in jest.

"Maybe if you pay for my meal." Adam replied.

"Whatever." Blake said with a smirk.

When they entered the café Blake had immediately spotted someone and waved at them. Adam followed her line of sight and saw a young woman sitting in a booth. She dressed immaculately in a monochrome themed skirt and blouse, a light white jacket was folded neatly in the seat beside her with a handbag atop of it.

As they moved closer to the booth Adam noted how she had pristine white hair; a unique color for someone so young. It was tied in an off-center ponytail, held by an intricate hairpiece. She had bright blue crystalline eyes, and the way they shone with adoration as she saw Blake made Adam feel less tense about the whole meeting.

Adam sat across from her, while Blake sat beside her girlfriend after she moved her things aside. They shared a brief kiss, and Adam had to admit that it didn't bother him as much as he had braced himself to.

"Alright, Weiss, this is my brother Adam Taurus. Adam, my girlfriend Weiss Schnee." Blake presented.

"Hello." Adam said with a bow of his head.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Weiss smiled politely at him.

"Schnee? As in the renowned Schnee Solar Company?" Adam then asked.

"Yes. My father runs the company. I'm heiress, next in line to take over when he steps down." She explained.

Adam blinked with surprise and looked over at Blake incredulously. "And why did you not tell me that you are dating the daughter of a prestigious company?"

Blake smiled calmly at him while Weiss stifled a giggle. "Perhaps you just never bothered to ask." She said coyly.

Adam shook his head in disbelief. "Now you're definitely paying for my meal." He said with a short laugh.

"Fine, fine. You want the usual?" She asked him.

"Of course." He replied.

"Do you want anything?" Blake turned to Weiss, her tone gentler compared to when she spoke to Adam.

"I'm good. I had something before coming here." Weiss said. "Thank you though."

"Alright. I'll be back in a bit." She said, then sauntered off towards the counter to make their orders.

Adam took the opportunity to further interrogate Weiss.

"What do you do for a living? School, work?" He said abruptly.

Weiss didn't seem fazed by the sudden questions, almost as if she expected it, as she answered him calmly.

"I'm taking classes in university. I have another two years before I complete my Bachelor's." She said with pride.

"That's good. I shouldn't be surprised that someone with your capabilities would pursue a higher education, but I had to ask." Adam said.

"I understand. Blake has informed me why you're here, so I'm willing to answer any questions you have for me." Weiss said.

"I thought as much." Adam smiled. "I hope you won't be too intimidated by me. Blake has lost other potential dates because of my…rash behavior."

Weiss returned his smile. "Well, I'm glad for it. I wouldn't be with Blake now if you weren't being the protective older brother."

"Haha! Speaking of siblings. Do you have any?"

"Yes. Just one. A sister. She's younger than me by two years." Weiss replied. "We at least have the older sibling role in common."

"Indeed we do." Adam said.

"Is it alright if I ask you something?" Weiss said tentatively.

Adam shrugged. "I don't see why not. Shoot."

"I noticed that when Blake introduced us you didn't share the same last names. I was curious about it." Weiss said.

"Ah, yes. Well, even though we call each other brother and sister we're not actually related by blood. We were both orphans at one time; grew up together in the same orphanage. We've always been tight knit, Blake would always come to me for things an older sibling would be responsible for. I had gotten adopted while Blake was taken by another family. However we've kept in touch ever since, and now that we're both old enough we decided it wouldn't be bad to live together."

Adam was somewhat surprised at how comfortable he was explaining something so personal to Weiss. Then again, if she were to be Blake's life partner she would find out one way or another.

Blake returned to the table then, placing a coffee and cold turkey and Swiss cheese sandwich in front of Adam, holding onto her own cup of tea.

"You seem rather chatty today." She said to Adam. "I hope he's not scaring you away from me." Blake joked towards Weiss.

Weiss smiled and shook her head lightly. "No. We're actually hitting it off quite well." She said, looking at Adam for confirmation.

Adam gave her a thumbs up as he took a swig of his coffee. "I'd say she made a good choice in dating you sis." Adam teased.

Blake feigned hurt at his comment. "Are you saying that I've made bad choices in partners before?"

"I'm saying that you're lucky I was around to scare off the others and land you with a respectable young woman who's far more attractive and well off than you." He retorted.

"Oh, how you wound me." Blake said with a smirk.

They stayed at the café for a couple of hours simply discussing various life events and getting to know one another better. Afterwards they agreed on taking a walk to the nearby park.

As Adam observed the two girls and how comfortable they were with their intimacy he began to feel more at ease with the future.

He didn't have to worry so much about Blake anymore. She had a stable relationship with someone that would be able to support her in the future.

Adam kept back as the two girls became lost in their own world, a whispered conversation with an occasional giggle floating into the air.

The sun was bright and the birds were chirping, but Adam didn't seem to mind it so much.


	5. Awestruck

**A/N: Kinda cheated on this one cuz there's all sorts of relationships going on here. Contains bits of Combat Totes and Sea Monkeys, so yeah.**

* * *

"She's going to be a fashion disaster waiting to happen."

"I can't let him walk around in an outfit like that any longer."

Sun and Velvet looked at one another with sympathetic expressions as they watched their teammates scrutinizing them, or more appropriately their attire.

Currently out shopping with their respective teammates, the two pairs happened to bump into each other as they were about to walk into the same clothing store.

Coco had convinced Velvet to go along after looking through her sparse wardrobe with disappointment.

"I can't believe you girl. How can you only have 10 different outfits in here?" Coco had said with disbelief.

To Velvet it seemed fine, but to Coco every girl needed at least one outfit for every day of the month.

Sun's dilemma, as Neptune would call it, was that he always wore clothing that was too loose and flashy. He also said he was getting tired of seeing Sun in the same clothes ever since they arrived at Vale.

"For once I would like to see you wear something presentable. You don't need to flash your abs at everyone to get their attention." Neptune had complained.

Sun honestly didn't see where the problem was in his usual attire, but he decided to go along with him just to keep the boy satisfied.

At the moment they had to, as Sun would put it, suffer through their teammates' nit picking as they were forced to try on various outfits chosen by them.

"Oh, Velvs, try this one on. You'll look cute in it for sure!"

"Sun come here! I bet if you'd wear a tie with this you'd look dashing."

Velvet didn't mind it too much, though Sun was starting to see the whole ordeal as a chore.

On occasion the two fashionistas would confide in each other for ideas.

"What do you think of this dress?" Coco would say.

"Hmm. Too flashy. Too bright. I think a more subdued color would bring out that demure atmosphere she has. Now, what about this suit?" Neptune said.

"Ick! Too stiff. Too dark. Not attractive at all. He seems more like a rich party boy type. Maybe try something a little more relaxed, but still maintaining that professional air." Coco advised.

It was like the two were caught in their own world, with all the flashing lights and models strutting on the catwalk.

When at last they each had decided on the perfect outfit, the two shoved their teammates into their own changing areas and waited. They were as impatient as children at a candy store.

"Oooh! I just can't wait to see how sexy Velvs will look in that outfit." Coco said excitedly; a quiet noise of protest coming from Velvet behind the curtain.

"I'm just teasing ya hunny bun." She snickered before turning back to Neptune and lowering her voice. "But seriously, I bet she's gonna be drop dead gorgeous in it. Even you will be left with your jaw hanging to the ground." She said smugly.

Neptune waved a hand nonchalantly in the air at her.

"Don't get too cocky now. The outfit I chose for Sun will definitely leave him looking like a prince instead of a street urchin on the corner of a street."

"Hey! What the heck Nep!?" Sun shouted from behind the curtain.

"I'm only exaggerating." He called back to him. "Mostly." He said more quietly.

"Anyways, I bet he'll leave you so breathless you'll forget the importance of oxygen in your lungs and faint." Neptune said triumphantly.

"We'll see about that blue boy." Coco smirked.

It took a few minutes before their teammates were finished dressing, the both of them slowly stepping out from behind the curtains to reveal their new appearances.

Needless to say both of them lost their bets, but not exactly the way they planned it.

Coco forgot how to breathe as Velvet approached her carefully in the sleek silky brown dress she had picked out for her. It was a simple dress, not too flashy as Neptune had recommended, but giving off just enough charm to be able to draw people's attentions if they were at a social gathering.

It was strapless, giving clear view of Velvet's smooth shoulders and collarbone. A pattern of cream colored lace encircled the waist, and just below it was a beaded flower at the hip. From there was a layering of ruffles that brought the silky part of the dress together, all pinned collectively by the beaded flower. A darker lace-like train had covered Velvet's legs, and Coco was starting to think she should have given her a racier outfit.

Coco was nibbling at the bottom of her lip when Velvet came to a stop before her. The rabbit Faunus shifted nervously under her teammate's gaze.

"Does it look good?" She asked timidly, her ears folded forward due to her nervousness.

Coco all but face planted to the ground at the absurd question.

"Does it look good?" She repeated incredulously. "Honey, you look fabulous! I knew that I could choose the perfect outfit for you. Now all we need to do is find the right accessories to go with it and you'll be making everyone's heads turn." She said proudly.

Velvet's ears pressed closer to her head as she blushed at the praise. "Oh. Thank you, Coco."

Meanwhile the two boys were caught up in a much similar situation.

When Sun had walked out, Neptune felt his jaw drop as he gaped at the monkey Faunus' new look.

Due to Coco's advice Neptune had gone with a lighter tone to Sun's outfit, and what color could be lighter than white? Everything in Sun's outfit was white, from the dress shirt and jacket to the pants and even the belt.

Knowing how much Sun disliked ties Neptune choose an ensemble that would look good regardless if a person chose to wear one. Sun looked flawless in his all white attire, even if the jacket was left unbuttoned it gave the whole piece a certain Wukong flair, so to speak.

Sun walked towards him with both hands in his pockets, tail swaying behind him in a slow manner, with an occasional jittery twitch.

"So, uh, how do I look? Is it cool?" He said with an awkward laugh.

Neptune took another moment to look Sun up and down, making the other boy feel even tenser at the scrutiny.

"Sun." He started with a heavy tone. "I'm only going to say this once."

Sun gulped in anxious anticipation as he nodded his head vigorously.

"Right now, you look like the coolest guy I've ever seen!" Neptune said in admiration. "Cooler than me, and I mean it dude. I mean, I knew that you were going to look good, don't doubt me on that, but you look so handsome right now you're definitely going to make even boys swoon at you." Neptune continued to rant.

Sun moved one of his hands to rub the back of his neck bashfully, his tail swaying quickly in glee. "Gee. Thanks man. Heh. You're making me blush." Sun chuckled lightly.

After a few more minutes of admiring their handiwork, Coco and Neptune ushered the two Faunus back behind the curtains, so they could change back into their regular clothes. Meanwhile they turned to each other with bright eyes.

"Did you see her? I told you she would be the most beautiful girl in the world!" Coco said avidly.

"Oh, but Sun. Sun has always looked good of course, but now he looks as if he could be a famous model or something." Neptune gushed.

While their teammates were obliviously vocal about their opinions the two behind the curtains couldn't keep from smiling and blushing the whole time.

* * *

**Here are links to the outfits the two lovelies are wearing. I can't be describing clothes so fancy without some sort of ref. (Replace commas with periods yo).**

**Velvet's: fashionguidestyle,com/wp-content/uploads/2013/01/Brown-Wedding-Dresses5,jpg**

**Sun's: image,dhgate,com/upload/20109/35/ff8080811a974b66011a9b1b599f7f4d/productimg1285048710012,jpg**


	6. Rumor Has It

**A/N: Ah Mah Gawd was it tough to figure out what to write for these two. With nothing on Scarlet other than they seemed to like gossip, I had to majorly improvise. Tell me what ya think of 'em.**

* * *

Scarlet was always the type that liked to gossip.

Mostly they enjoyed listening to the stories other people told, but it wasn't out of their character to be the one gossiping. Being on team SSSN, Scarlet got many chances to tease their teammate Sun about all the dorky things he did.

On the few occasions they talked with teams JNPR, CFVY, or RWBY, they would giddily regale them in tales of Sun's clumsy antics among other various things.

It was all good natured though, Sun wasn't ever really mad about it, just embarrassed that his new friends now knew such things about him. Scarlet hoped it would get the Monkey Faunus in good graces with a particular bow wearing Huntress by breaking the ice between them.

Scarlet did not like rumors.

Rumors were always nasty and terrible. They were filled with false information, and left good people feeling sour and melancholic.

Scarlet only resorted to rumors when the situation called for some serious blackmailing on those who wronged anyone they considered a friend. Luckily they didn't have to do that often, so such crude behavior was never really required.

However, one instance Scarlet was faced with a predicament.

On a warm spring day, Scarlet was walking around Academy grounds to enjoy the cozy atmosphere and explore. They wandered around some of the buildings, entering them briefly to learn what was inside before returning outside.

As they were walking past one of the fountains in a more isolated area of the academy they heard sniffles further past the bushes on the other side of the path. A sense of concern and duty propelled them towards the noise as they pushed past the foliage.

They discovered, huddled near the base of a tree, Velvet from team CFVY curled in on herself. Her knees were drawn up close against her and her ears were now drooping low to her head.

When she heard the leaves rustling at Scarlet's approach she let out a quiet gasp at his appearance. She recognized him immediately, having seen him hanging out with team RWBY quite often. She didn't try to cover up or hide what she was doing, and only continued to look at him with wide sad eyes.

Immediately Scarlet's expression softened and they approached her without hesitation. Crouching down they leaned closely to Velvet, but not yet touching her, and looked into her wet brown eyes with concern.

"Are you alright?" They said tentatively.

Velvet didn't respond with words, as a hiccup escaped her mouth as soon as she opened it, causing the girl to sniffle even more. Instead she shook her head slowly.

Scarlet frowned. What could have happened to make such a strong girl become like this?

Getting her attention Scarlet motioned towards Velvet with open arms. At first she looked at him warily, but soon enough she leaned against him and Scarlet wrapped their arms around her gently.

"There, there. You're going to be alright." Scarlet said in a soothing manner. They rubbed a hand in a circle on Velvet's back to ease her nerves.

"Where is your team? Why are you here alone?" Scarlet asked after she had calmed down.

Velvet pulled herself away and sighed. "I- I just couldn't let them see me like this." She replied.

Huh. That sounds odd. What kind of problem did she run into that she wouldn't get any help from her team?

Scarlet gave her a questioning look and Velvet sighed as she prepared to tell her story.

"Well, you know that not everyone is very fond of Faunus, even in a place like Beacon." She began. Scarlet nodded. "I ran into some trouble…with team CRDL." She whispered.

Scarlet's expression became irate at the mention of the team's name. He had heard about those brutes from the others. Nothing but a bunch of barbarians in their opinion.

Almost with a growl, Scarlet spoke evenly. "What exactly did they do to you?"

Velvet frowned as she directed her gaze towards the ground.

"It's not exactly what they did, but what they said." She said.

Scarlet nodded, and waited patiently for her to continue.

"They said to me that it's bad enough that I'm a Faunus, but it's even worse that I'm dating a girl, especially since she's human. They just kept talking about how relationships between humans and Faunus could never work out. How a human could never truly love a Faunus. And I know that it's just them trying to get under my skin, but with the way they keep pestering me and sneering at me with those statements it made me start to think it could be true." Velvet was beginning to sniffle again, and Scarlet did their best to calm her down once more.

"I understand. It's tough to not fall victim to their taunts when you're always barraged by them." They said. "But I just want to assure you and make things clear. Don't ever let anyone make you believe that someone doesn't love you for who you are." Scarlet looked into her eyes with resolution.

Velvet nodded slowly, a small smile gracing her features as she rubbed the wetness from her eyes.

"Good." Scarlet said with a warm smile. "Now, let's get you back with your team."

* * *

A couple of days had passed and Scarlet was making their usual trek around the Academy. They whistled a cheery tune as they strolled into the cafeteria and sat with their team and friends.

Nora from team JNPR leaned across the table ecstatically, a devilish gleam in her eye. "Did you guys hear?"

Ren sighed as most of them shook their heads, Scarlet smiling knowingly.

"Well, I heard from a friend of a friend of a friend of a-"

"They got it Nora." Ren interrupted.

"Right. Well I heard that team CRDL likes to dress up in tutus in their room and dance to unpopular pop songs." She shouted enthusiastically.

Yang cleared her throat, crossing her arms and nodded. "Yep. I heard the same thing. Apparently this little secret of theirs spread like wild fire. I heard that some of the more curious seniors actually raided their room and found the tutus in one of the wardrobes, along with the music."

"No way!" Coco was suddenly heard shouting from another table.

Scarlet gazed over at them. Velvet was giggling at her girlfriend's reaction as several students in their group seemed to be animatedly discussing the same topic with them.

Meanwhile team CRDL sat at a table on their own. Huddled away from all the stares and whispers and the somewhat discreet pointing of fingers. They had no clue how those tutus and music had gotten into their room, but it wasn't like anyone would listen to them if they tried to explain. It was far too late now.

Scarlet watched as Velvet laughed with her team, leaning close to Coco. She looked over her shoulder briefly and made eye contact with him. A perceptive smile spread across her lips before she was enveloped by Coco's embrace.

Scarlet leaned against the table, resting their head on a hand with a coy grin.

If CRDL knew what was good for them, they wouldn't be messing with anyone anytime soon.


	7. Convenient Circumstances

**A/N: Last chapter whoo... Finally. Kinda poopie, this chappie. At least imo. I had something to say here, but I forgot. So just go on and read xD.**

* * *

Music blaring and bodies swaying to the rhythm as the night club was alive with flashing lights. The bar was bustling with activity as patrons were served various drinks.

Bodyguards lingered in the dark corners of the club, remaining ever vigilant for any suspicious behavior.

Lounging on the balcony overlooking the dance floor, the Malachite twins gazed down at the mass below.

Miltiades rested a cheek on one arm resting while she hung the other over the railing, tiredly looking over the crowd.

"Melanie." She said.

Her sister raised a brow as she hummed in acknowledgement, too busy typing on her scroll to look away.

"I'm bored." She drawled out. "Let's go do something"

Melanie made a few more swipes over her Scroll before putting it into its compact form and setting it aside.

"We're on guard duty sis. We can't afford to do something that would distract us from our work." She replied smartly.

Militia turned around, leaning back against the railing and blowing a raspberry at her sister.

"You're no fun." She pouted. "All we ever do is sit here and wait around. It's not like we're actually needed half the time anyways."

Melanie didn't deign her an answer. She instead returned to playing with her Scroll as Militia continued to brood.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuggggghh…" Militia groaned. "Melaniiiiiiiiieee!" She whined.

Melanie irked a brow and set her Scroll down once again.

"Fine. You big baby." She said exasperated. "We'll have to let Junior know we're going out."

Militia cheered and was already on her way down the stairs towards the bar where Junior was, Melanie following her with less enthusiasm.

It didn't take much to get Junior's permission, with the crowd overwhelming him it was easy to get a quick approval.

Militia twirled and skipped as they walked along the street. Melanie watched her with a grin. Perhaps getting out of that stuffy club wasn't a bad idea after all. The night air was cool and refreshing, a much more comfortable atmosphere.

Militia spun around and moved over to hook an arm around Melanie's grinning at her giddily.

"See? Isn't this nice? Much better than being in the club." She said jovially.

Melanie nodded. "Yes, it is. Though we're still not really doing anything." She teased.

Militia waved off her comment. "Whatever. I rather be outside doing nothing than inside doing nothing."

Melanie smiled at her sister's logic, but it was soon wiped off when a shady group of strangers approached them.

"Hello ladies. What are you doing out on your own so late at night?" A raspy voiced man said to them.

Another tall and lanky guy looked at them with hungry eyes. "Why don't you come with us? We'll keep ya safe from dangerous people." He sniggered.

The twins heard footsteps and laughter from behind them as several other men approached.

With a brief look at each other they got into battle ready stances, the sight making the men laugh more.

"We tried to be nice." The man said before they all slowly drew closer.

Militia moved first, extending her claws and rushing towards the men in front of them. Meanwhile Melanie reared up for a barrage of kicks at the men from behind.

She fired several shots from her combat boots before dealing them with physical blows. Militia spun around, striking her claws against the men's legs to render them useless, then knocking them out with a strong kick to the head.

Needless to say they were at an extreme advantage due to their skills. Militia was laughing as she swept their opponents off their feet, and Melanie actually smiled at how much fun she was having.

The aftermath of the tussle left all of their attackers on the ground moaning and unconscious.

As the twins collected themselves another shadow approached them from a nearby alley. Melanie immediately went for the attack, firing off a shot from her boots at them. A swift flash of steel and the clang of the bullet missing its target was heard. The twins watched their new adversary warily. This one was different from the men they just fought.

As the figure approached they called out in a calm tone.

"I am not here to harm you." He said.

"Then what do you want?" Melanie questioned.

A middle aged man wearing glasses and with short silver hair entered into the light. He was holding a cane in one hand, most likely what he used to deflect the bullet.

"I merely want to talk." He said with a warm smile.

Militia gasped in recognition. "Omigosh sis! That's Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon Academy." She nearly squealed.

Melanie was well aware of who he was, but she was wondering why he was here.

"How long have you been watching us?" She said with hostility.

"Long enough to see the two of you fight." He responded. "I must say, you are very skilled young women."

Militia was giddy at the compliment, but Melanie still felt wary.

"What do you really want from us?" She asked.

"I want you to come to my school. I want you to train as Huntresses. To hone your skill for something more." He said.

The twins looked at each other, sending silent messages to each other about the concept. Small nods from each girl prompted Ozpin to speak once more.

"So, do you want to go to my school?" Ozpin looked at each twin coolly.

"Yes sir." They answered simultaneously.

The Headmaster observed them for a long moment. Militia began to fidget slightly under his scrutiny, while Melanie stared back at him evenly.

"Very well." He said at last.

Militia sighed with relief and both of them smiled at each other before facing Ozpin again.

"Thank you Headmaster. We'll show you that we're indeed capable of being professional Huntresses." Melanie said.

Ozpin nodded at them and smiled. "I look forward to it."


End file.
